fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero and Tyrant: Light and Sand
As the Hariguchi opened onto the ground outside a mansion building, a whirlwind of sand was seen coming out of it. As the sand started to form into a figure, it became solid and a tall man, with a green fur caot hanging over his shoulders. Smoking on a cigar, as he exhiled a puff of smoke he looked around at the place he had just appeared. Scratching his head, Sanjo ventured through the crowds of people in the city square. He had just grabbed some lunch and was headed to go relax. He suddenly haulted as a spike in magical power caught his attention. Whoever it was, this person was very dangerous. "And I thought I could just laze around today." Sanjo sighed. He figured he'd make his way towards the source of this disturbance, just to be safe about things. It so happened that the man was meeting someone else, making his way through the corwards. It seemed whoever he touched started to dry out and became a mummy, as he puffed on his cigar. He started to make his way to his meeting place, but seemed to have fallen upon someones eyes. He then turned and stopped waiting for whoever was tracking him, while exhiling on his cigar. Sanjo stopped and reclined a bit back around the corner. He had found the disturbance, but was now playing a game of "follow the leader". Sanjo sighed at the situation. He was doing quite well to pursue the person, but now he'd given away his position. Things could get ugly in due time. "Damn, I just had lunch." Sanjo said to himself, as he stroked his chin. "Though I feel like I know that face." He turned the corner to continue following when he stopped dead in the face of a cold glare. From the looks of it, the man was well aware of Sanjo following him and the man wasn't the friendliest looking fellow. Sanjo smirked, "This is gonna be interesting." he thought, exchanging glares with his "target". "Heh so your the one that has been following me huh?" The man said as he got a good look at the boy, with his smug smile being the most notable to his presences and the smell of cigar smoke within the area. The man looked at the boy, thinking nothing of him. "So little punk what are you doing following me huh?" The man asked the boy. Sanjo raised a hand towards the man, a smirk on his face. "Just my luck, I get stuck trailing a smart mouth middle-aged man." he remarked. Sanjo could tell the man before him was no joke, not a person to be taken lightly at all. "Anything rash would be a dumb idea. For now, let me just play it cool." The young blonde mage was running a few battle scenarious through his head. "So kid did they let you out of day care yet? So tell me kid tell me why have you followed me anyway, I am here to meet someone. So go away, before I kill you and have your body hanging outside my hideout."The man said as he started to threaten the boy, as he held up a drained up corpse of a small child. 'See you want to be like him huh?" The man asked the boy, knowing that would set him off. The game Ashura just wanted to do. Sanjo narrowed his eyes at his enemy. Normally, Sanjo was more then calm-- he wasn't one to loose his cool, even in battle. Trash talking never worked on him. Apart from his level-headed disposition, having had Laxus as a rival in his younger years, he was immune to it. And Laxus, even in his nice days, could talk some serious "shit". But when you put a child on the brink of death right before his eyes, anger even wells up inside of Sanjo. "A child? Are you that pathetic, man?" Sanjo said, clenching his fists. He had to play it smart in this battle. They were still in the city, and that limited what he could and could not do. What mad things worse? His enemy was one who couldn't care less about hurting innocent bystanders. Ashura didn't bother to answer Sanjo's question, and seem to be readying himself to fight as he threw the child's body aside. "I'm always getting pulled into weid stuff, but this is new." Sanjo remarked. A sword suddenly appeared at his hand via requip. More specifically, it was seemingly a bit oversized saber. He laid the blade to his side. "Looks like things won't end on friendly terms. Shame for you." "Really boy huh? I am not the one having to compensating for a small dick now aren't I, I can't tell you how many times I have seen boys like you. Thinking of yourself a hero right? Just because you have a big sword doesn't mean anything hah." Ashura laughed at his joke while puffing on his cigar. That first bit caught Sanjo off guard. "And here I thought the older you got the wiser you got. Apparently, that line's off the mark." Sanjo mused. He wasn't interesting in the man's cheap ploys to bait his temper, his temper was as tamed as it could ever be anyhow. "Let's cut to the chase. Any legit reason to you being here? FYI, 'meeting someone' isn't a legit reason, that's rather ambiguous." The Wizard Saint awaited an answer. "The ten wizard saints those pack of pussys hahaha, don't even say those names in front of me little one. None of them couldn't understand what me and my Guild are haha. Heres a hint brainless.....I have a form and no form, I have a name, but then I don't have a name. I am a being and yet I not a being, a being created from the other side of peoples hearts. I am here, yet I am not here, powerful and strong. But a reality that can't be explained. A real head scratcher, isn't it?" Ashura gave the boy the riddle to try and figure out, knowing that he couldn't understand what he was. "Not too sure who you're trying to confuse, or the purpose of such a task or even how that would help you. " Sanjo edged his foot. " I can't just let a notorious man like Ashura Jishou walk on about his business with out the slightest idea of what that business is." He'd figured out who his enemy was, a famous dark mage. Sanjo could sense Ashura's magical power building. Seems like he may really looking for a fight. "So you know huh little punk ass? Oh well it doesn't matter, I mean your just a kid why don't you go back and play. Whatever you do with your friends." Ashura said as he had one hand in the folds of fur caot, being perapred for whatever the boy has plan. Sanjo shifted his weight a little. This was most definately gonna get ugly. "And I had the most casual intentions in this city, shame." In that moment Sanjo dashed towards Ashura, sword in hand. He appeared to the right side of Ashura suddenly, and went in for a clean swipe. Ashura standing there while it seemed that with the strike that Sanjo was about to give him, the sword seemed to go right through his body. When the sword finished passing through his body, it started to reform out of sand. As Ashura had a smug smile on his face, he turned his hand into sand making a swining motion. He released three cresecented shaped blades of sand coming directly at Sanjo, witht he effect that the sand has metal fragments within it. Making the sand razor sharp, unlike what a normal blade could do. Clenching his teeth, Sanjo quickly shifted backwards, flipping backwards a few times to evade the attack. He landed gracefully a dozen feet away from Ashura. Sanjo eyed his opponents hands. "Sand magic, no it's not some simple sand magic. He let that attack pass through him, I hate magic like that." Deepin thought, but keeping his eyes dead set on his enemies, Sanjo was considering his options. Options that stayed within the margin of destruction he could maintain in this city. "This could be troublesome." Sanjo said to himself. He kept his blade at his side. The wind blew past them, bringing a nice cool breeze to them. The Wizard Saint to a defensive stance. "Come at me, Ashura." Sanjo taunted. "Whats wrong boy, never seen a magic like mine huh?" Ashura boasting as his hand reformed back to it's solid form. With his smug smile, exhiling smoke from his cigar. "Oh well heres something boy atleast you didn't get any in your boxers hah!" Ashura laughed at his joke, waiting for what the boy will do. "Not that I haven't seen it. Just it's always an unpleasant surprise for anyone." Sanjo replied, a smirk crossing his face. "How about you stop your trash talk and meet me head, old man." With those words, Sanjo kept his position. he figured he'd focus on countering Ashura accordingly. "You stupid fool how dare you insult me that way, you don't even know what I am truly and you shall never UNDERSTAND!" Ashura yelled after he was insulted by the man, starting to get his blood to boil. As Ashura formed a sword from his sands, then hardening it into a blade with the fargments of metal within the sand. He perpared for anything that the boy could give him. Sanjo pushed off the grounds towards Ashura once again. He moved in a nearly blinding zig-zag pattern, Ashura's eye followed Sanjo's form without fail. He appeared to Ashura's right, blade crashing in on Ashura. As the blade came to stab him, it through him although uneffected because of his ability to turn into sand. As the blade got caught, he started pulling the sword and Sanjo into his body. As it started Ashura then grabbed onto one of Sanjo's arm, starting to drain his energy making his body start to dry up to look almost like a mummy. Sanjo's eyes widened in shock, as he felt some of his power beginning to flow out of him. He wasn't entiely sure how, but he knew this was a magic absorption technique. Sanjo pushed away violently as he broke from Ashura's grip. Jumping back, he landed several yards away from Ashura. A ball of light formed at Sanjo's right finger, glowing intensely. "Trying to steal my raw magical power? Not a bad idea, but it would take quite a while to do so. " Sanjo remarked grinning. "My magical power reserves aren't just big, let's leave it at that." Sanjo brought his hand across his chest a few inches away. Ashura kept his eyes on the ball of energy formed at Sanjo's index finger. "I can't use this too much here, or we'll level the city, crap." Sanjo swiped his right arm forward and launched a beam of light rushing towards Ashura. "You know you really must be careful with beams of energy, do you want to know why?" Ashura told the boy as it seemed a mirror appeared in front of Ashura, taking the beam into a the mirror. At the sametime another mirrior appeared behind Sanjo, but he didn't sense it at all. Once the energy went into the first mirror the same energy beam out from the second mirror and the beam came out at Sanjo full blase and force. Waiting for his shock Ashura smiling with what he just did. Sanjo raised a hand, with an open palm, towads the incoming beam. It dissipated as it made contact with his palm, earning a raised eyebrow from Ashura. "That's a clever defense, but that won't work against me." Sanjo said sternly. Sanjo had easily canceled out the attack as it had his magical power imbued within it. It was a fact that many mages tended to bested by deflecting abilities such as that, but not Sanjo. "Seriously, stop playing around and come at me." Sanjo taunted, as he beckoned Ashura to approach. "Well little ass you got my full attention now." Ashura said as sand started to form around him, then taking the form a gaint arm. Ashura then pointed to Sanjo as the arms quickly made its way over to Sanjo hoping to crush him. While that was happening Ashura summoned a whirlwind of sand to his hands, then making a swinging motion with hands. He planted his palm into the ground, as Ashura forms his hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo. As it traveled to where Sanjo would have landed if he dodge the arm, the torpedo like sand traveling along the ground following every moce Sanjo was making. Until he stopped and then the sand like torpedo would expolde when he stopped. "SUNA!" Ashura yelled as he hoped that Sanjo would stop or dodge the arm coming at him. Sanjo launched back into the air in an instant, barely dodging both attacks. In that moment flight magic was the only option Sanjo had to get out the situation without injury. He clenched his teeth, Ashura had almost got him with that one. High above Ashura, was a floating Sanjo. The battle was getting serious now. Sanjo launched back towards Ashura, his arms crossed slight across his chest in an X form. A magical circle opened before him. "Fire Carnival!" Sanjo shouted, as a fury of fire launched towards Ashura. Ashura having an annoyed look on his face, as he exhiled his cigar smoke. He then seems to turn his body into sand and began to float up in the air, making his way to Sanjo dodging most of the flames. As he got close enough to Sanjo Ashura now turned into sand. Started to grab onto Sanjo's whole body and started to drag him into his sand. When Sanjo made contact with Ashura's sand it started to take away his energy and life. "Haha come on boy can't you do better than this, I bet you can't beat the sands on a beach."Ashura's voice could be heared as the sand started consuming Sanjo's body. Electric charges started surge throughout the sand as it engulfed Sanjo's body. "I need to get out of this." Sanjo thought, as he fought to get out of the sand. Sanjo deduced that Ashura's style revovled around trapping his opponents, of course, that was just his asumption. Sanjo released a huge charge of electricity, hoping it would throw Ashura off. "Hehe stupid kid you know shouldn't really zip yourself heh' Ashura laughed, it being that there is metal fragments within Ashura's sand. So in turn he would eletricidaded himself, with Ashura would be unharmed because his body being sand. It would be absorbed, with ashura laughing at the boy. Upon seeing the failure, a smirk crossed Sanjo's face.Suddenly Sanjo broke out of the sand, as he flew out at speeds higher then 100 mph. Suddenly he whipped around and at the flick of a finger shot an orb of light straight at Ashura. "Sungaarashi!" Ashura shouted as his sand started to form an orb over the small light, as it started to get smaller and smaller it ended up crushing it. "You may wonder why that happened I crushed an attack? Let me tell you boy, you see with the Sungaarashi techinque I can form the sand into a shape and compress it until there is some much force. That it will be to much were my opponent or attack will not even feel it. It didn't make sense. Sanjo landed skillfully on the ground, keeping his eyes on Ashura. "How did he do that. I mean, it wasn't a strong attack per se. But still...." Sanjo thought. Strategies going through his head, Sanjo took a fighting stance as did Ashura. "Come at me, Ashura." Sanjo taunted, with a sly smile on his face. "Poor kid, let me ask you something have you gone to the beach and started to sink within the wet sand? That technique is almost like it, you see my sand is an endless mass. All I did was sink the energy alway down into the base of my sand where it expolded, my Sungaarashi isn't what did it. You see this is just like that but I didn't get around for naming it thats all hah. Now boy shall we keep going" Ashura told the boy as sand started to crawl up his pant legs, starting to consume his body again. "Why don't you just give in and let my sand eat haha." Ashura laughed at his joke about the boy as he had a smug smile and exhiling more smoke from his cigar. Sanjo's right eye twitched at the explanation. This was truly fearsome sand magic, far stronger then anny normal sand magic. As the sand crawled up, Sanjo kept calm but was still fearing nervousness waiting to rush into him like a plague. Sanjo pulled his leg out of the sand and launched back to avoid the attack. As he flipped backwards he clapsed his hands together and then started to release them slowly. A band like shaped light appeared. He shot the winding band of magical light photons at Sento, as it wrapped around him violently. A smile came to Sanjo's face as he saw his spell connect. "Huh whats this? Oh well whatever it is it doesn't matter heh." Ashura said as he simply turned his body into sand and went away from the attack. As ashura laughed at the man's look as it seemed that some of Ashura's sand still seemed to have stayed on Sanjo pant legs. Sanjo cliched his teeth as he shaked of most of the sand from his leg. From what it seemed, it had some powerful adhesive properties. "Shit, you're one annoying person to fight, Ashura." Sanjo moaned, as he kept a ready position. The battle was going nowhere. Category:Sentonara Category:Zicoihno